1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CD player and a method for ejection control thereof, and in particular, to a system-on-chip and method for ejection control of a CD player.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technologies, miniaturization of CD players has become more and more popular. In order to achieve miniaturization of CD players, research developers usually integrate the front-end module and the back-end module into an integrated circuit (IC), thereby building a system-on-chip. Specifically, the front-end module is responsible for controlling the ejecting and inserting of the tray, so that a CD can be inserted into or ejected from the CD player. In addition, the front-end module retrieves analog signals from the CD, converts the retrieved analog signals into digital signals by parameter transformation, and performs a first decoding on the digital signals, thereby decoding CD data of different types into intermediate data of a single format. The back-end module is responsible for detecting the status of the eject button and performing a second decoding process on the intermediate data, thereby obtaining audio/video signals recognized by the CD player.
Note that it is understood, that the front-end module cannot enter the working state until initialization of a bootloader program is completed (i.e. after the settings of the initial screen are completed by the back-end module when an initial screen is being displayed). Accordingly, the front-end module has to wait for a time period to control the ejecting and inserting of the CD tray after being powered up. Moreover, since the back-end module has more functions than the front-end module, the initialization time of the back-end module is much longer than that of the front-end module. Thus, the CD player cannot eject or insert the CD tray even though the front-end module is ready for controlling the ejecting/inserting of the CD tray, while the back-end module is initializing the ejection detection module capable of detecting the status of the eject button. Therefore, the duration, for the CD player to be ready to eject/insert the CD-tray after being powered up, is about 3 seconds.